Times
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Times change, but the lovers don't. It might've been eight long years, but Harry has never stopper harboring love for the 'Brightest Witch of Their Age.'


**A/N: And here I am, taking a break from my Dramione and presenting you with my HHr one-shot. Hope you like it my fellow Harmionians ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: Wish you were mine Harry Potter ... but alas ... And the song as well ... It belongs to Tenth Avenue North.**

* * *

If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't have been here. This party, reunion, was truly not me. Being the Head Auror in the ministry, I barely had time for reunion and neither for myself; service came before self. All my alumni Gryffindors met me here and there, chatted along in our cabins and even in canteens. But then, her return asked me to attend.

Eight years; it was eight long years ago, the last time I saw her, the last time I had her in my arms, the last time I loved her before the apocalypse struck. No one knew to where she disappeared after the war left our lives in shambles. At first I thought she left because I called us a mistake. Yes, maybe that was the reason. Because I could see her mocha colored warm eyes on me. And the moment I tried to catch her eyes she looked away, trying to hide her flushed dimpled cheeks and that beautiful face. That's why I fell in love with her. Because she was different. And now, plucking up the courage, like I did nine years ago when her unsaid words were desperate for comfort, I walked over to her table and held out my hand.

Her eyes met mine, taking me back to all the times we shared. All those times when we fought, we forgave, we cried in union and we found comfort in each others arms. All I wanted was those times back again and live with her, make her mine and make it all to her. Why? The answer was as clear as crystal; I loved her for being the woman the world aspired her to be. And now, all she looked like was a meek, shy sixteen year old girl when a guy asked her to dance.

"Dance with me Hermione."

* * *

**_I know I need You_**  
**_I need to love You_**  
**_I'd love to see you but it's been so long_**

**_I long to feel You_**  
**_I feel this need for You_**  
**_I need to hear You_**  
**_Is that so wrong_**

* * *

_I simply looked at him as he gave me a dimpled smile, offering me his outstretched hand. He was trying to comfort me, make up for making me feel numb. That was such a sweet gesture that my Harry showed._

_Yes, my Harry. Having a fancying-fever on Ron was just a distraction because I wanted Harry to be happy. He never wanted me as the women to fulfill all his wishes and desires; he had Ginny for that. But I couldn't deny what his eyes said- 'I am sorry and I can't see you hurt.' That's what they said. I had fallen hard for this man standing in front of me. As much as I wanted to hate him to death, I always ended up loving him even more than what I already did. That's why I couldn't say no to him and took his hand as he pulled me on my cold, numb feet and took off the wretched locket which felt cold around my neck. I kept frowning at him when I felt his warm hand in mine as he started to sway us at the slow beats of the song._

_Who knew that we teenagers would find comfort in dancing in the middle of nowhere during the war? Who knew that we were falling for each other. This man was my best friend, the person who made my life worth living. His feet almost stomped over mine and we laughed, cherishing this moment as if it were never going to happen again. Our feet kept moving to the song of the children, praying for freedom and the world of their own. And maybe this is what we friends got for now; a world of our own._

_The song started to hit the end when Harry pulled me close for an embrace. I gave in, feeling his warm, musky body and pulled him closer, closing my eyes, praying that we grew old together. My heart clenched as our feet stopped and Harry drew away to look at me. I couldn't meet my eyes to mine when he gently cupped my face and said my name._

_"Hermione."_

_It came out as a moan when I found him leaning in, his hot breath falling on my lips and finally those warm pair of plushy flesh moving against mine. I was taken aback by astonishment of his ministrations, which fluttered butterflies in my stomach, as well as my heart. All I did was to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back conveying all the love I had for him._

_My mind screamed at me to pull back. He was with Ginny! And that's what I did, unwillingly leaving the touch of his warm lips._

_Harry looked apprehensively into my eyes, his thumbs caressing my cheeks with all gentleness as he asked "Why did you pull back?"_

_"You're with Ginny. And I like Ron." The words automatically came out of my mouth._

_"First of all, I'm not with Ginny." He defended and kissed me again. I moaned against his lips, when he pulled back. "And it doesn't look like you fancy Ron." My eyes widened; I had forgotten that Harry knew me the best. "Hermione, don't lie. Please! Tell me that you love me ... It's in your eyes. Don't lie 'Mione. I just want to know."_

_All I did was to smile and kiss him again, this time with loads of passion and heat, with all of moaning and tongue battles. Pulling back, I took his hand and said "Take me Harry. I can't lie anymore. I love you and not Ron. I know we're betraying him but, I want you to know that I love you and only you. And I want to show you how much I do."_

* * *

_**Now You pull me near You**_  
_**When we're close I fear You**_  
_**Still I'm afraid to tell you all that I've done**_

_**Are You done forgiving**_  
_**Or can You look past my pretending, Lord I'm so tired of defending what I've become**_  
_**What have I become**_

* * *

Hermione merely smiled and took my hand. Chills of her warmth ran in my veins as she tightly grabbed my hand and I pulled her in the secluded balcony of the ministry ballroom reserved for us Gryffindors. The moment I knew that we were alone, I wrapped my arms around her waist, while hers went around my neck as we swayed silently to the soft music coming from the doors behind.

There were many words to be said and many questions to be answered. She had to open her mouth at some point of time, which looked impossible as she kept her eyes away from mine. And it was when I started a conversation.

"You haven't changed."

She looked at me and gave a cute, shy smile.

"Except for your hair. They are straight and silky." I added as my fingers played with the brunette tresses falling over her freckled nose.

"And you got rid of your glasses." She said with a small chuckle, followed by a smile.

"Well, yeah. People kept asking me, why couldn't I cure my eyesight after being such a powerful wizard." I said with a laugh and her childish giggle filled up my ears. "So I thought about it and asked Ginny to cure it for me."

It seemed like a downfall, as her radiant smile became a huge frown and she looked away from me. "That's nice." She said softly, as I twirled her around. "You've become a better dancer." She further commented.

"I did it for you. Didn't want to stomp on your feet again." I said seriously as a small laugh escaped her mouth. "Anyway, what about you? How have you been lately? Found yourself a man-?" I never meaned to say it in harsh words but they just happened to be.

"Harry," she cut me off and sighed. "Look, I can explain why I left-"

"You left me alone Hermione." I said curtly, feeling guilty as tears started to dwell her eyes. "You left all of us after the war. You scared the hell out of me. I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry." Hermione said with a frown, sniffing slightly when I gave up my anger and let her cry in my arms. She hugged me closer and I obliged, burying my face into her neck, smelling the familiar smell of vanilla and cocoa which lured me to her. She sobbed while I rubbed her back in assurance.

"Harry," she cried, looking at me. "I left because, I wanted you to be happy with Ginny. And I couldn't bear the sight when you two sat together and- I left because you called us a mistake! And I-"

"I didn't mean it." I said in all seriousness, wiping the stream of salty tears from her cheeks. "I didn't mean to say that. I just didn't want _him_ to get you and take away that one person whom I loved more than my very own life."

* * *

_**I hear You say**_  
_**My love is over**_  
_**It's underneath**_  
_**It's inside**_  
_**It's in between**_

_**The times that you doubt me**_  
_**When you can't feel**_  
_**The times that you question**_  
_**Is this for real**_

* * *

_I woke up with a huge smile on my face, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the body, lying next to me. The confessions and activities of last night changed everything what Harry and I had. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in his arms, our naked bodies all tangled with the sheets of the small bunk bed we used as a huge king sized one. I couldn't resist but caress his rough, unshaven jaw and to place kisses all over his face._

_He and I had lost our virginities to each other. To me, it was the best thing which happened in my eighteen year old life. Harry was really caring; its in his nature. And I knew that he wouldn't regret whatever happened or the changes which took place in the course of almost twelve hours._

_He finally gave out a groan and opened his beautiful green eyes with a smile and pulled me in for a morning kiss. My heart soothed in relief that he never regretted sleeping with me._

_"Good morning." He said, pulling away. "How are you keeping?"_

_"I'm sore, a bit in pain, but extremely happy." I said in all honesty. "So much happened last night Harry. It made me forget about the tension and the fear of war I had." I smiled. "Thank you."_

_Harry smiled and caressed my face, placing a loving kiss on my forehead. "As much as I hate to say this, whatever happened last night, shouldn't have happened."_

_My heart clenched in fear, cold air hit my covered body at his words. What was I thinking of him enjoying-_

_"What?" I asked with a quiver. "But I thought-"_

_"Hermione," he held me closer, rubbing the length of my arms. "I enjoyed what we had last night but, I can't- we can't become, us."_

_"It's okay Harry." I said, all heartbroken. "I understand, you're being true to Ginny." Sitting up on the bed, I wrapped a spare sheet around myself._

_"'Mione, I didn't mean-" he stopped me, holding my arms. "I wasn't lying when I said I love you." He sighed. "I really do you know, but the-"_

_"Forget I ever said that I love you." I said coldly, prying off his hold and getting up. "You can go back to sleep. I'll keep the watch."_

_"'Mione-"_

_"This doesn't mean that we aren't friends anymore." I said, looking away from him. "I'll be by your side whenever you need me."_

_With that, I disappeared into the bathroom and cried mercilessly over the words he never meant to say._

* * *

_**The times you're broken**_  
_**The times that you mend**_  
_**The times you hate me**_  
_**And the times that you bend**_

* * *

"I still love you Hermione. I've always been in love with you." I said softly as the music kept playing the song which fitted this moment we were sharing.

_**The times you're hurting**_  
_**The times that you heal**_  
_**The times you go hungry and are tempted to steal**_

"There was no reason for you to leave me. I was always yours." I continued, kissing her head. "I missed you so much after the war. I wasn't healing; the time wasn't healing. Just because you were not there."

"So you and Ginny-?"

"No, never. We are really good friends but the relationship never worked out. Do you know why? Because I've been in love with you for all this time you crazy witch!"

She gave out a teary laugh as I hugged her closer.

_**In times of confusion**_  
_**In chaos and pain**_  
_**I'm there in your sorrow under the weight of your shame**_

"Never leave me again! Do you understand!?" I asked her, when I felt a kiss on my neck.

"If you push me away, I will have to." Was a mumbled answer I got.

_**I'm there through your heart-ache**_  
_**I'm there in the storm**_  
_**My love I will keep you by my power alone**_

"Never Hermione. Never again."

And this time I knew I had done it right.

Because the next thing I knew that her salted lips were on mine as we kissed and poured everything in that one touch.

_**I don't care where you've fallen or where you have been**_  
_**I'll never forsake you**_  
_**My love never ends**_  
_**It never ends**_

We broke away, and our foreheads touched as we exchanged small smiles. It was when I said those words which were aching to leave my mouth ever since I saw her this evening.

"I love you."

Hermione laughed and kissed me again, which I could not resist. I pulled her closer devouring everything into that kiss, when she broke apart and said those very same words-

"I love you too."

And that taught me how time heals, mends and changes a person, but never the love he has for the one meant for him.

* * *

**A/N: And I was inspired to write this story from a video on youtube. And this song ... 'Times' is my all time favorite and is on my 'Harmony' playlist :D**

**Anyway, hope there was no confusion in understanding the flashback and the present and you guys liked it. :)**


End file.
